This stays between us
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: The usual fuck or die fic, just this ones about Dean and Garth. Dean gets it with a spell and it leaves him in a tough spot but Garth is more than willing to help. Work Text:


"Should we tell Sam? He might know what to do." The smaller hunter offers in the passenger seat but was met with a sharp "no". Garth frowns at his reply and sinks back into his seat. "The nearest town has got to be miles away, do you really believe you can hold up for that long?"

"Garth, we're not discussing this." Dean replies to his companion, his fingers tightening around the stirring wheel as he spoke.

"The solution to this problem is very simple, you just have to-"

"Not happening."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I said it's not happening."

"Dean, you'll die." Garth points out and of course, he was right. Sitting there in the passenger seat on Sam's laptop, already looking up on the hex that was placed on him. "It says right here you hav-"

"Absolutely not." Dean doesn't even bother to look at him, the tone of his voice told the other how serious he was.

"And the only person within a 100 mile radius." Garth closes the laptop, letting out a worried sigh. He was being stubborned, of course he was. Dean was always like this but this time it could get him actually killed. "It's not a big deal, I don't mind to help you."

"Garth, we're talking about sex here." The Winchester replies, looking away from the road for a second to meet his eyes.

"Dean, we're talking about your life here." Garth's reply was laced with sass, "What do you want me to do? How am I supposed to explain this to your brother because your pride means more than your life? 'Oh, sorry Sam, Dean died because he couldn't-"

"Ok. Stop, stop." Dean snaps, pulling off the side of the road before parking it. He turns to Garth and lets out a frustrated breath. He sets his shakes, sweaty hands in his lap and bites his lip. The effects were already there, obviously. He could feel the flush on his neck, the low ache in his belly and his body was damp with sweat. It wouldn't be long before the need arose. "Garth, I get it. You're willing to...to help me but this is serious. What you're talking about would mean we would have to have sex, actual sex."

"I know." Garth sets the laptop in the back before settling back into his seat. "But I know it's the only way to break the hex so it doesn't bother me."

Dean looks at Garth like he's crazy, how can you be so calm and ok with this? He turns back to the wheel, contemplating his options. He curses, he didn't have any. It was either sleep with Garth or die and the hopes of someone else's coming along was very slim.

"Damn it." He mutters lowly to himself, panting now. It was getting harder to even breathe. He runs his hands through his hair and leans back in his seat, trying to calm his nerves. It won't be bad, he told himself. He looks over to Garth who was still sitting there waiting for him. He's cute. No, scratch that. He's adorable and Dean could trust the goofball. On top of that, Garth was perfectly ok with this, no hesitation to help him. "...You sure?"

Garth gives him a reassuring smile and nods his head.

"And you promise, this stays between us? No telling Sammy?"

"Dean, you know I wouldn't do that." Garth gives him a look and frowns, taking in Dean's current situation. He looks flustered.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Dean sounds high pitched and rushed, he clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "Eh, I mean...I've never..."

"Slept with a man?"

"Yeah."

"However you want to." Garth tells him, "You can set the pace, I know you're uncomfortable right now."

Dean takes a shaky breath and trying to shake his nerves then turns to the other. He had no idea how he wanted to start, he was so nervous, like it was his first time all over again. Kiss him, yeah. That should be a good place to start then go on from there? Dean stares at the others lips, the butterflies in his belly threaten to throw up the lump in his throat.

The smaller Hunter seem to catch on and with a small chuckle, he leans forward and presses his lips against his. Dean stop breathing all together, tensing up as Garth's mouth moved against his. Soft and tender, gentle and sweet. He eases into it, letting his hand slip up to Garth's neck and cradle him there, at the same time pulling him closer.

Man or not, Dean wasn't going to let the scrawny hunter take the lead. He puts more effort into it and runs his tongue hesitantly across his bottom lip which cause Garth to laugh against his mouth. He was all grins, like usual. The guy was such a ball of sunshine, always positive about everything.

"Stop laughing, Garth." Dean tells him, half heartedly. He pulls back and watches the other to try and calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He leans back and rubs his neck. "I just never thought I would be in this position before."

"What? Being forced to help break a hex?"

"No, kissing someone." He answers a little bashfully, suddenly it hits Dean, Garth's never had experience like this.

"Are you a virgin?" Dean asks, his voice cracking from being overly flustered.

"What? No!" Garth tries to laugh it off but he's a terrible lair. Dean raises a brow at him and Garth kind of sinks back in his seat. "Hey, not all of us have the charm you have."

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Dean asks again, this would be his first time.

"There's no room for sentiment when your life is on the line right now." Garth pulls him close to kiss again. Dean begins to become more eager than nervous as his kisses became more passionate but still tender. A arm sneaks its way around Garth's waist and pulls him across the middle seat. "Dean."

Garth gasps when he feels the warm tongue running over his lips and almost chokes when it slips pass his lips. For a moment, the smaller hunter forgot how to breathe. Dean's husky voice, his musk, it was overwhelming to say the least but he had to do this for his friend. His life was in his hands, so what if he wasn't as experience as the other. Dean's survival was the main thing right now, he couldn't worry about that right now.

Then Dean chuckles against his lips and pulls back.

"You're shaking."

"It's...just my nerves." Garth replies, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, you're the one we should be wor-"

The scrawny hunter gives out a yelp as Dean maneuvers him to lay down in the seat, leaning over him with a sly smirk. Whatever nervousness the man had before was gone now, his eyes were blown wide with lust.

"You're so cute." Dean mutters, his breath warm against his face. Calloused hands cradle his face and he kisses him again, sucking on his lip. Hands find their way to the scrawny hunter's hips and slide up his shirt. Chills and tremors run up Garth's spine and a weak moan escapes his throat. A hot tongue slips pass his lips and runs across his own.

Suddenly, Garth's nerves is feeling overwhelmed.

He takes a deep breath as Dean pulls back to kiss down his neck, leaving the inexperienced man panting and flustered.

"Dean..." The words managed to be spoken and he reaches up to grasp the sleeve of his jacket. He was feeling overly warm and couldn't focus. He turns his head and tenses when the other sucks sharply on the side of his neck. "O-ow!"

This earns a smirk.

Dean sits back up to look down at the other man, sly smirk still on his lip and he runs his hand down his shirt. His hand going further to the front of his jeans.

"Eager?" He asks, his hand rubbing at the growing erection. Garth squeezes his eyes closed and nods, too breathless to form words. Garth sits up as well and undoes his pants, figuring he might as well take them off and get that part over with. As he begins to take them off, Dean's hands find his bare hips and his thumbs rub circles against his hip bones. Lips against the skin just behind his ear, whispering dirty promises. Garth turns red as a tomato. "The blushing virgin-look really suit you, Garth."

"Dean..." He leans his head against Dean's, his hands forgetting his jeans for a moment to reach up and touch Dean's sweat covered neck, his skin was hot against his fingers. He ends up wrapping his arms around him and rolls his hips against Dean's still clothed body, shocking them both.

"Are you sure you weren't hexed too?" The teasing didn't help, either by Dean or the hex but he did feel effected too. Garth gives a frustrated groan, feeling too hot and wishing for less clothes on. He tries to kick his pants the rest of the way off but his legs were over Dean's thighs and felt too shy point this out to the other.

Dean hums, his hand rubbing the front of his underwear, causing a wet spot.

"Ah, ha-ah." Garth shivers, his hips trembling under his movements.

"You're really hard already. You weren't kidding when you said you were a virgin." Garth lays back down and covers his eyes with his arm, panting heavily. Dean slips his fingers under the waistband, brushing them against Garth's manhood, a moan escapes the smaller man and arches his hips against his touch.

"Oh my gosh," He says in surprise, the man barely touched him and he's almost ready to burst. Garth lifts his arm to look at Dean staring down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. He shallow a lump in his throat and tries to calm himself, they were just getting started.

"Already close?" Dean pulls his underwear over his growing erection and pulls it free, taking him into his hand and giving his a stroke.

"Ah~!" Garth thrusts into his hand and Dean laughs. He shakes his head and looks up at him again. They didn't have time for tensing, the hex could be eating away at Dean at this very moment. "Dean, hurry."

Garth didn't mean for it to come out so needy.

"I'm not going anywhere, relax." Dean replies, leaning down to kiss him again and stroking the dick in hand. Garth whines against his lips, running his hands through the man's short hair. He lets out a sharp gasp, Dean's hand slick from fresh cum.

Garth covers his face from embarrassment. He could even feel the blush on his neck.

"Sorry." He didn't know what else to say and couldn't bare to see the look on Dean's face right now but they couldn't stop now. He feels hands on his wrists, pulling his own from his face.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks, pulling back to work on his own jeans. "It's fine, why don't we get to the fun part?" Garth couldn't help himself but to nod. Watching as Dean freed his erection from his pants and strokes himself, his eyes flick up to look at Garth. "Ever gave a blowjob?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard.

"A blowjob, have you ever gave one or had one?" Garth shook his head, shallowing the lump in his throat. "Want to?"

"I-I dunno." He stammers, his cheeks turning red. His eyes flick around the car, he didn't know if Dean kept lube on him or not. Probably but he didn't know where he kept it. Garth turns his attention back to Dean's hand and takes his bottom lip in between his teeth.

We don't have time to look for it, just do it!

Without much second thought, he take Dean into his mouth. At first, it was awkward. Musk fills his senses and feels the heat move against his tongue. His cheeks burning, eyes closed and listening to Dean moan.

"You're doing great," Dean says after a couple of moments, his voice deeper and laced with lust. A hand slips up into his hair and grips the strains into a fist. He doesn't yank his hair or try to make him take him deeper into his throat. Garth opens his eyes to look up at him, taking him down his throat..

This earns a deep moan.

Just the sight of the man above him was almost enough to do him in, he watches Dean take his bottom lip in between his teeth. Enjoying the flush of red on his cheeks and the way his moans fills his ears, moaning around the man's arousal in return. Garth sucks up to the tip and leans back with a wet pop, looking up to him and stroking him timidly.

"How are you feeling?" He asks with worry, hoping his actions help in any way.

"Good," Dean moans, his head leaning back and let his hand pet the back of Garth's neck. "Keep this up and I'll be cumming soon."

His words sent embarrassment down his spine.

Dean sees this and sits back up straight and pulls him into a tender kiss, smiling against his lips and letting his arms wrap around the scrawny man to pull him close. Garth pulls back, panting heavily.

"Lay down and I'll get you ready." Dean tells him, watching the man lay back like he was told. Dean leans over to his glove apartment and pulls out a bottle, opening up the cap.

So he did have lube, Garth thought to himself with relief.

Dean settles between his legs and suddenly Garth is feeling a bit self-conscious but refrains from pressing his knees together. A hand settles on his inner thigh, running up to rest on hem of his pants and pulls them down.

"Dean..." The others name slips from his lips without any real meaning behind it, not really knowing what to say. Dean smiles, seeming to understand and leans in to kiss him, wanting to ease him of his worries.

"I'm take my time."

"We don't really have the time right now," Garth replies.

"I'm not going to hurt ya, this is your first-"

"Dean," He cuts him off, "I appreciate the sincerity but your life is on the line right now, I'm more worried about that."

Dean shakes his head and pours the cool liquid over his fingers and reaches to press them against the sensitive muscles of Garth's rear. The little man shivers against his cold touch, feeling Dean rub his entrance with intention to ease one finger in.

Once Garth had relaxed enough, Dean slips a finger in. He bites his lip, feeling a bit awkward at first and feels Dean move it around before slipping in another. Garth lets out a sigh from the added pressure, feeling those fingers twist and curl inside of him. Dean moves them in and out with a slow pace, watching his face for any sign of pain.

"If I hurt you, don't be afraid to say something; alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit weird." Garth tells him, feeling his cock twitch from the attention he was getting. Then suddenly with stroke of fingers against his prostate, Garth jolts and groans. His body tightening around Dean's thick fingers as his body shook. "T-there!"

"I heard ya," He replies, running his fingers over that spot again and watches him squirm. He steps up the pace and thrusts them in and has him breathing heavily to the point where he lets out a whine.

"Dean," He presses his face against the leather, moaning helplessly. The sound goes straight to his dick and Dean lets out his own moan. Pulling his fingers free and pulls the other close by his thighs, leaning over the smaller body and kisses him.

"Relax," He says against his mouth and pulls back to adjust himself and presses inside. Garth gasps when the tip enters him and bites his lip.

"Jeez," He shifts a bit, looking up at the roof of the car. "You're big."

Dean smugly smirks at the comment and runs his hands over his hips, brushing under the man's shirt. His hand brushes up over his belly and over nipple, earning a moan. Eager to heard more of those moans, he tweaks the sensitive nub. Garth cries out, arching his chest as Dean eases in the rest of the way until he bottom out.

"Doing ok?"

"Yeah," Garth replies almost breathlessly. "But lets continue, hurry."

"Alright, alright." He teases him, "Way to ruin the mood."

He loops his arms under Garth's knees and gives a small thrust at first. Garth only lets out small moans at first until he nails that small bundle of nerves.

"Agh~!"

"I bet you're a screamer," Dean grins, he gives a sharp thrust to prove his point as Garth lets out another load moan. He leans down and kisses him. His thrust were gentle but deep, his hand held his hips firmly as he fucked him in mild pace. "Bet I can make you mute."

"Dean," If his face wasn't already red enough, Dean's dirty talk wasn't helping. He turns and hides his face in the crook of his arm, embarrassed. His free hand running up the other chest, he seemed to have cooled down a bit. It was working, that's good to know but they were far from done. Garth lets out a pleased sigh and arches his back when Dean struck his bundle of nerves. "Keep going."

"Shh," Dean pulls his arm away from his face, "Stop worrying about me, I'm fine."

Dean leans back up and takes a hold of his hips, his movements became quicker. Garth writhes, little moans slipping from his lips and threw his head back.

"Dean, yes!" Garth shivers, feeling himself getting closer with each thrust Dean gave. He was driving him crazy, the pressure kept building and he wonders if it was the same for the other hunter. Garth leans up on his elbows and brought him into another kiss, moaning against his lips and shook. He broke the kiss and lets out a shivery sigh, feeling Dean release inside of him.

Garth leans back onto the seat, still shivering as he took in the mess he had made in their bellies. His eyes flick up towards Dean's face and though he was still a little flushed, he didn't look like he was dying anymore so Garth smiles.

"You okay?" Of course, Dean would be asking if he were alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He counters but only gets a nod as reply, Garth watches him lean over the seat and grabs a probably dirty shirt to clean them up with. "This doesn't change...our friendship, does it?"

"Hmm?"

"Because I like hunting and spending time with you and your brother," Garth tells him, "and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable-"

Dean shuts him up with a kiss and he feels his cheeks heat up again.

"Shut up, Garth." He tells him, returning a smile of his own. "Let's head back, Sammy's been blowing up my phone for the pass few minutes. Oh and another thing."

"Hmm?"

"This stays between us."


End file.
